The present invention relates to a system particularly suited for use in a residence for monitoring various input sensors and for controlling various output devices for one or more of the following purposes:
(1) To warn of burglar intrusion and visually display the point of intrusion;
(2) To warn of fire (smoke and/or heat) conditions and visually display the location of the condition;
(3) To control heat and air condition units and establish the desired temperature in each of a plurality of different zones;
(4) To identify open windows and doors;
(5) To warn if extreme temperature settings are wasting energy;
(6) To control sun shades or drapes to best utilize the sun for heating and lighting;
(7) To control various household items such as electrical outlets or water valves used in sprinkler or pool fill systems;
(8) To regulate energy consumption to minimize energy costs for demand rate meter users;
(9) To control foodcooking appliances for minimum energy waste unattended cooking.